marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Knull (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = God, God of a Forgotten Idea, God of the Forge, God of the Symbiotes, God-Host, Lord of the Abyss, The Abyss, The Void | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = (leader; formerly) | Relatives = Klyntar (creations) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Klynter | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = | Eyes = Black sclera with Category:Red Eyes red spiral-shaped pupils | Hair = White | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Claws; can manifest fangs and a serpentine, prehensile tongue | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Deity, conquerer | Education = | Origin = Alien God | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Butch Guice; Donny Cates; Ryan Stegman | First = Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 6 | First2 = (Identity unrevealed) (Full appearance) (Chronologically) | HistoryText = Knull was an ancient malevolent deity whose existence predates the universe itself. When the Celestials began creating the universe, Knull retaliated by creating a living sword, the All-Black, from his shadow and decapitating one of them. Cast back into the void by the other Celestials, Knull used the slain Celestial's severed head as a forge to temper his symbiote-sword in its cosmic energies. Intent on devouring the divine light that had usurped his kingdom of darkness, Knull manifested a symbiotic suit of armour from the eldritch darkness he commanded and embarked on a genocide against the other gods. Badly wounded in combat, Knull crash-landed on a desolate planet, where his symbiote-sword was stolen by one of the indigenous inhabitants, Gorr. Despite this setback, Knull created an army of symbiotes and used them to conquer planets and devour entire civilizations. However, when a dragon-like composite symbiote named Grendel under Knull's control arrived on Earth and was defeated by Thor, Knull's connection to the symbiotes was severed - trapping his consciousness in the symbiote-dragon's body. The symbiotes were freed from his control, the hive-mind becoming tainted with notions of honor and nobility as they bonded to benevolent hosts — eventually forming an order known as the Agents of the Cosmos. The symbiotes subsequently rebelled against their god, imprisoning him at the heart of an artificial planet they called Klyntar - their word for "cage". Centuries later, Grendel was unearthed by S.H.I.E.L.D. and its biomass was used to create a super-soldier initiative called the Sym-Soldier Program. Slowly awakening, Knull began attempting to assert his influence over the symbiote-dragon's offshoots, driving their hosts insane. Seizing control of the symbiote-dragon, Knull sent it on a rampage through downtown Manhattan but was stopped by the combined efforts of Venom and Spider-Man. Using Grendel's biomass to manifest an avatar of his true form, Knull stripped the Venom symbiote from its host and purged it of the benevolence and compassion it had obtained during its time on Earth. When confronted by Eddie Brock, Knull showed him the true origins and history of the symbiotes; mocking him for believing the lies told to the Venom symbiote by the Klyntar hive-mind. Re-forming Grendel around his avatar, Eddie, and Spider-Man; Knull flew into space and revealed his plan to obtain the missing pieces of the symbiote-dragon, use it to free his true body from Klyntar, and resume his conquest of the universe - starting with Earth. | Personality = An ancient malevolent deity, Knull despises the Celestials and their creations, attempting to carry out a genocide against them. Through his symbiote army, Knull is responsible for the destruction and corruption of entire civilizations across the universe. While on Earth, he appeared calm and condescending, only smiling at the sight of Venom's berserk form and reacting with rage when Eddie tried to stop him from re-corrupting the Venom symbiote. Knull was begrudgingly impressed by Eddie's determination to understand the eldritch truth behind the symbiotes' origins, but mocked him for being deceived by the Klyntar hive-mind. He considers the symbiotes who rebelled against and imprisoned him to be cowards, liars, and traitors; sneering at their desperate efforts to cover up their dark origins and keep themselves from relapsing. | Powers = Divine Physiology: A primordial god of darkness, Knull possesses superhuman attributes and powers far exceeding those of humans and even most other deities. As the creator of All-Black the Necrosword, he likely possesses the same powers it bestows upon its host. Supreme Umbrakinesis: Knull possesses the ability to create, control, and manipulate a fount of eldritch darkness - a manifestation of the primordial void that existed before the reality itself - what he calls the "living abyss". * Symbiote Creation: Knull manifested the first symbiote from his shadow in order to kill a Celestial, and formed a suit of symbiote-armor when embarking on his deicidal crusade. While stranded on a desolate world, Knull discovered he could infect "lesser creatures" with the living abyss, creating an army of symbiotes to conquer the universe. * Symbiote Domination: As the divine progenitor of the symbiotes and the nexus of their hive-mind, Knull is able to mentally influence and dominate symbiotes; driving them insane with bloodlust. He is capable of indwelling them, enabling him to see through their eyes and directly control them; and can manipulate their biomasses even when not in direct contact with them, as demonstrated when he used an ancient dragon-like symbiote to attack Earth and manifest an avatar of his true form. Superhuman Strength: Knull is strong enough to decapitate a Celestial with a single blow, and singlehandedly slaughtered entire armies of gods -- though it is possible that this immense strength is at least in-part due to him wielding All-Black the Necrosword. Superhuman Durability: Knull is durable enough to survive being blasted by Celestials; and was unharmed by a plunge from space through the atmosphere of a planet while engaged in combat with another deity, though he was left unconscious after being stabbed through the head. Amortality: Having long been before such concepts as life and death, Knull has lingered on for at least 13.7 billion years, having come into existence prior to the beginning of the universe itself. Self Sustenance: Knull is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided, and does not appear to need food, water, or sleep to survive. Shapeshifting: Knull is capable of transforming his mouth into a fanged maw with a prehensile serpentine tongue. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his immense durability, Knull is capable of being injured and even incapacitated. However, he is able to not only survive injuries that would kill other gods, but rapidly recover from them. | Abilities = Expert Combatant: Despite not possessing any formal training, Knull is a vicious warrior with billions of years' worth of combat experience, capable of slaughtering entire armies of gods singlehandedly. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Divine Electricity: Knull - or at least his avatars - is vulnerable to supernatural electricity. Knull's control over the symbiotes was severed when the symbiote-dragon he was indwelling was blasted by Thor's divine lightning, and his avatar was temporarily destabilized by the totemic avatar Miles Morales' Venom Blast. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Using this weapon, Knull attempted to carry out a genocide against his fellow gods, but it was stolen from him after he was wounded in battle. He later created a replacement symbiote-sword, though it is unknown if it possessed the same properties as All-Black or if he still possesses it. }} | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Alien Gods Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Shapeshifters Category:Cannibals Category:Virtual Immortals Category:Mind Control Category:Insanity Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Self Sustenance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina